1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of microprocessors and, more specifically, to rights of access to memory areas according to the applications (programs) executed by a central processing unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Patent application US-A-2005/0028004 describes a device for controlling the access to a memory by a central processing unit executing different applications. The device detects whether the central processing unit is driven by the operating system (OS mode) or executes another application. In this last case, a circuit, interposed on the instruction bus, verifies that the instructions transmitted to the central processing unit over this bus originate from a memory area referenced in a table upon loading of this application.